Cellphone Wars
by HermioneRose
Summary: When Ryan finds out that Haylie stole his cellphone, and embrasses him infront of the Wildcats, he decides that a little payback is in order...Rylie.
1. The Missing Cellphone

**Author's Note: I know the first chapter is going to be short, but I wanted to get this up so I don't make any mistakes. Cellphone Wars is inspired by a LLWD fanfic I read, and I thought be a cute idea. Enjoy, everyone!**

**Chapter One: The Missing Cellphone**

Haylie Anderson doesn't know why she takes her boyfriend's cellphone.

Haylie was never the nosy type, because the only girls he'd have on contact would be her, his mother, his twin sister, Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Nielsen, all who are Haylie's best friends.

No, she liked to see what type of ringtones he had, believe it or not.

"Is that Ryan's cellphone?" Gabriella asked, as Haylie grinned as she looked through the ringtones Ryan had.

"Yes." Haylie responded, pausing at one, and she grinned.

Barbie Girl, which was played by Aqua, was sampled as the ringtone Haylie had just bought, and Gabriella laughed.

"Haylie, do you know what Ryan is going to do to you when he finds you bought Barbie Girl with his money?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I don't, but, I'd love to see if it played during a time when he's around the guys." Haylie replied as Ryan Evans came around the corner, looking abit confused, and possibly panic-stricken.

"Where is it? I swore I had it in my backpack earlier.." he muttered, and Haylie hid the cellphone behind her back as Ryan came closer to the two girls.

"Have you guys seen my cellphone?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No...I don't think so. Gabriella?" she asked the brunette, and Gabriella smiled.

"No. I haven't seen it. Did you ask Troy and the Wildcats?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I did...no such luck. And Sharpay didn't see it neither." Ryan responded.

Haylie muffled a giggle, and Ryan looked at her.

"Haylie...do you have it?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why--"

But, Ryan was behind her, and was trying to pry it out her hands, and Haylie was screaming, "No, no! Stop! It's a joke!" and Ryan finally pried out of her hands, and gave her a quick kiss before smirking.

"I knew it was you. Who else takes my stuff without me knowing?" he asked.

"Someone other than your offended girlfriend who thinks her boyfriend can't take a joke!" Haylie responded, and Gabriella and Ryan both laughed.

"But, seriously. You can't take my stuff anymore. It's rather annoying. Plus, it'd be like something that Lilly would do, to tell you the truth." Ryan explained, and Haylie frowned.

"Hey, didn't you tell me that one of the things you liked about me was that I acted like a child?" Haylie asked, and Ryan blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I did. But, it can get annoying after awhile, you know..."

Rysan's facial expression turned to confusion as the ringtone, "Barbie Girl" was sung loudly, and everyone looked at him.

"I don't remember this being here...wait, Haylie, did you do something?" Ryan asked, but Haylie was already down the hallway, laughing, with Gabriella at her side.

"This isn't over, Haylie Anderson! I proclaim war!"

Well, this shall be interesting...


	2. I'm A Barbie Girl

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter two of Cellphone Wars! Also, I'm planning on doing a future fanfic with the Wildcats as adults, and I was wondering if I should do it...I'm really excited about doing it, because I think it sounds like fun to write about their children, and what they go through. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: I'm A Barbie Girl**

"Dude, are you going to stare at your cellphone all day, or are you going to watch us play?" Chad Danforth asked him, and Ryan nodded.

"Yes, of course." Ryan said, clamping his cellphone shut, and gazing out into the basketball court.

Because Haylie hung around her friends, Ryan hung around his, who were the famous Wildcats, and while some people think it's weird that a drama geek would be hanging around jocks, the Wildcats saw no difference in the situation.

Besides, Ryan liked to watch the Wildcats practice, and it became somewhat of a time-waster, and possibly a ritual when Sharpay doesn't need him at the moment.

After awhile of practicing, the Wildcats stopped, and rejoined Ryan at the bleachers, who was still lost in thought about the cellphone war, which he proclaimed this morning.

He never really ment it, because he knew Haylie was just playing an innocent prank, but what he said this morning was also true: he was tired of Haylie taking his stuff weather it was his hat or his cellphone, or even both if she could get that far.

"So, Ryan, are you and Haylie really in the mist of having a cellphone war?" Troy Bolton asked, while Chad, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross all grinned.

"Yeah..why?" Ryan asked.

"Gabriella told me. She thought it was the most funniest thing in the world."

"Troy, Haylie just took my cellphone without me knowing, and--"

Suddenly, the ringtone, "Barbie Girl" blared, and every Wildcat looked at him oddly.

"Evans, what in the world is that?" Chad asked, and Ryan started to feel himself blush.

"Um...I guess I forgot to delete it.."

He clicked "send" while the guys went back to their game, and Haylie's voice came on the other line.

"Hey! How do you like the ringtone I setted for myself?" she asked.

"Haylie...it's...embrassing!" Ryan explained, and Haylie laughed.

"Well, good. Because this is the start of our cellphone war." Haylie explained, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Haylie...I just said that as a joke. There isn't going to be a war."

"Too late, drama boy. The person who gets the geekiest ringtone loses. By the way, I think you should keep Barbie Girl as my ringtone. It fits me."

"Haylie, there is no way on earth I'm keeping this as your ringtone. I'm changing it."

"You can't do that! That'll ruin it!" Haylie replied, and Ryan sighed.

"Fine. If it's a war you want, it's a war you get."

"Yay!" Haylie stated, and Ryan clamped his cellphone shut when she said good-bye.

What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Movie Ringtones

**Author's Note: Sorry if these three chapters are going to be short. I'll make them longer, I promise. Maybe this weekend, I'll have more time on my hands. Happy reading!**

**Chapter Three: Movie Ringtones**

It was offical start (yesturday didn't count) of the Cellphone War, and Haylie was overly excited.

Sharpay looked at her oddly, and she shook her head while they were sitting at a lunch table, waiting for Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor to arrive. The guys planned on eating during a leacture from Coach Bolton, and Ryan decided to tag along.

"Out of all the things you and my brother do, this has to be the stupidest of them all. I'm sorry."

Haylie smiled at the female verison of Ryan.

"You don't need to undertstand...and it's not stupid. It's just a war."

"But, with cellphones? Seriously, Haylie."

Suddenly, Haylie's cellphone rang, and a text message from Ryan popped up.

_Hey,_

_Since I know how much you like movies, here's a little sample I picked up from a song that was playing in my car. _

_--Ryan_

"What does he mean by that?" Haylie asked, and she clicked "send" to hear the ringtone.

Counting Crows' Accidently In Love started to play, and Haylie covered her mouth, while Sharpay looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Haylie lifted her hand from her mouth, which an escaped giggle came forth.

"Nothing..."

Ryan knew how much she liked the second Sherk movie, and this particular song, of course.

When she finally ran into him, he smiled.

"Did you like the ringtone I sent you?" he asked.

"No! And I was with Sharpay, too!"

"Atleast it's bit better than Barbie Girl, Haylie."

"So? I thought it'd be funny." Haylie explained.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and Haylie smiled.

"Listen, just no more girly ringtones, okay? If I get another one, Chad is going to kick me out of the gym!"

"You like watching them play?" Haylie asked, with an eyebrow raised, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, I do. It's sort of like my time waster..but, really. No more girl ringtones."

Haylie began to pout, and Ryan smiled softly.

"Not even if it's Taylor Swift?" she asked, and Ryan burst out laughing.

"No. Not even if it's Taylor Swift." Ryan told her, before giving her a departing kiss, and headed down the halls.

No more Aqua, huh?

Haylie smiled as evilly as she could as she strolled down her ringtone list, finally hitting somewhat of a jackpot.

If Ryan didn't like Barbie Girl, imgaine what his reaction would be if he found his ringtone to be...well...dare she say it?

Abit nerdy?

Haylie sent it to Ryan's number, hoping he'd get it by tomorrow, the very least. She really wanted to see his reaction, and laugh until she was on the floor.

"This is going to be good." she stated, as she contuined down the hallway, giggling.

And who said it had to be Ryan that could dish out a silly ringtone?


	4. Star Wars

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Star Wars**

Basically, Ryan was on the look out on his cellphone: and for Haylie, who could pop up any minute.

And since the day of the Barbie Girl ringtone, he was extra careful.

"Got any new ringtones yet?" Troy asked him, and Ryan shook his head.

"Not yet. I bet the Barbie Girl ringtone is hard to follow."

Troy smiled as Ryan's cellphone started to ring, and Ryan looked at it too.

"Hey, Troy, why don't you--"

"Ryan, I'm not getting that." Troy replied, and Ryan grabbed the phone, flipping it open.

Playing was none other than the ulimate nerdy ringtone ever: Star Wars.

Troy was trying not to laugh, and Ryan glared at him.

"Go ahead, laugh! This isn't the only nerdy ringtone in the world, you know!" Ryan stated, and if on cue, Troy started to laugh, with the Star Wars ringtone on repeat for the section of students to hear.

Why in the world would Ryan Evans have a nerdy ringtone, and it had to be Star Wars!

Because he stated war with his girlfriend, that's why.

"I'm going to go find Haylie...I'll see you later."

Ryan found Haylie sitting in Mrs. Quest's room, finishing up some notes.

"What is this?" he asked her, tuning her in to the Star Wars ringtone, and Haylie smiled.

"That means you have a nerdy ringtone..."

"Then does that mean I lose, and the war is over?" Ryan asked, and Haylie closed her notebook, and stood up.

"Yes, you have a nerdy ringtone, but the war isn't over. You still have to get me back, Ryan."

Ryan frowned as she passed him to get to the door.

"What could be nerdy than Star Wars?" he asked, and Haylie laughed as she called out, "You'll think of something, I know you will!"

Ryan shook his head, and proceeded out of the classroom towards homeroom.

What was nerdier than Star Wars?

He couldn't think of anything, and he didn't watch alot of Science Fiction movies to know, neither.

But, he had to contuine on with the war, and eventually, one of them will lose, he knew it.

Still, what in the world was the nerdiest ringtone if Star Wars wasn't?


	5. Hobbits And Wizards

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Hobbits And Wizards**

For the past few days, Haylie didn't get a ringtone from Ryan, and she wondered if he called it truce.

"He can't! The Cellphone War is all anyone can talk about!" Gabriella stated, and Haylie looked at her.

"Maybe he has. I _did _send him a pretty nerdy ringtone." Haylie explained, and Gabriella shook her head.

Haylie has been checking her phone all day, and once she even got into slight trouble with Mrs. Darbus, who let her off with a warning.

But, whenever she checked, there was no ringtone.

"Maybe he did give up.." Haylie explained, and Gabriella gave her a smile.

And she was having so much fun, too!

"He wouldn't, Haylie. Besides, Ryan's good at keeping his words." Gabriella pointed out.

Yeah, but for a war?

Finally, Haylie's cellphone rang, and she flipped it open, and out came the Lord Of The Rings theme song: along with a note from Ryan:

_I hope this is nerdy enough for you!_

_--Ryan_

Gabriella laughed when she read the message, and she said, "Are you guys trying to beat each other out?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Haylie said, and quickly closed her cellphone before the song was even finished.

During free period, she found Ryan sitting in the auditorium, on the stage, reading out of a packet.

"The Lord Of The Rings?" she asked when she got close enough to him, and Ryan looked up at her.

"Yeah. See, I knew I could make a comeback." he stated as she ploped down beside him, and she smiled.

"Well, you did good. Better than me, even."

"Are you calling a draw?" Ryan asked, placing aside his packet, and looking at her.

"No. I'm simply saying you did better this time. But, I can top it." Haylie objected.

"What could be more worse than Star Wars, Haylie?" Ryan asked, and Haylie leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before standing up.

"I'm not telling. But, if you think that the ringtone your about to get is way worse than Star Wars, you can call off the war, if you like."

She glanced at him, and Ryan smiled.

"Bring it on. More or likely, I'll embrass you to no end."

"I don't get embrassed easily, Ryan."

"Yes, you do. Around me, remember?"

Haylie felt her face flush, and Ryan grinned.

"See, you do get embrassed!"

"That's because you said I did!" Haylie explained, and Ryan laughed.

"It's okay. I like it when you blush." Ryan told her, and she smiled.

"Flattery's not going to get you out of it, drama boy. Remember, I'm in the lead."

"Of course you are. I won't forget." Ryan exclaimed, and Haylie looked at him.

"Good."

She walked down the stairs, and took out her cellphone when she was safety outside the auditorium doors.

The biggest fandom she could think of was a boy with taped up glasses, rides a broom-stick, and was really famous. Indeed, she knew Ryan would call it truce when he knows he couldn't top _this_.

She pressed send, and she smiled, placing her phone in her pocket.

Haylie Anderson was back on top, and Ryan Evans will have to call truce, no matter what


	6. The Boy Who Heard The Ringtone

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy, everyone!**

**Chapter Six: The Boy Who Heard The Ringtone**

Day four of The Cellphone War, and already people were placing bets on them:

Would it be Ryan who would lose?

Or would it be Haylie?

"This is really getting out of control." Ryan muttered, amusing over the score that seemed to have taken a name for itself on one of the boards.

This was just a friendly thing that couples do, and yet, people think that it was a really competion of some sort.

Well, Haylie thought it was an actual war, compared to the other wars she probably heard about.

"Hey, Evans!"

Ryan turned around to see Chad speed-walking up to him, and he gave the curly-haired jock.

"Hey...did you see the piece of paper that has mine and Haylie's "score"? Also, I think people are placing bets on who's going to lose." Ryan explained, and Chad smiled.

"Evans, when something like this happens, people around here happen to know about it. Don't ask me how they know, but they do." Chad replied.

"It's just something me and Haylie came up...rather, I came up with. It's not really a competion." Ryan told him.

"Sorry. They'll lose interest when one of you loses." Chad informed him.

"I can see that." Ryan responded when he and Chad walked into the room.

Several people looked at him as he took his seat, and Ryan glanced back at them, and they smiled.

He hadn't gotten this much attention since...well, that fight with Mark, no less.

And the winter musical, of course.

When the second suspect came into the room, Ryan walked up to her desk, and he smiled.

"Are you aware that people are taking our scores, and placing bets on us?" he asked, and Haylie blinked.

"Boyfriend say what now?" she asked, and Ryan chuckled.

"People around the school are taking our scores, and they are placing bets on us...Haylie, this isn't a competion, but something we made up...not that it matters." Ryan said, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. I heard about that too. Apparently, Troy told me that some of the basketball players think your going to call truce any day now."

"Not a chance, Anderson. If you want me to call truce so bad, I'd--"

His cellphone cut him off, and Ryan raised a finger while Haylie smiled, and he checked it.

Harry Potter's eerie theme song engulfed the classroom, and people stared at him, and snickered.

Ryan blushed, and looked the curly-haired girl, who had a grin now plastered on her face.

"This is indeed...surprising." Ryan stated, and Haylie giggled.

"Right, Ryan. I don't think you can top that. Are you sure you don't want to call truce? Because I'm all for it."

Ryan shook his head as he eyed Mr. Pepper coming into the room.

"I'll think about it...maybe I'll have something cooked up tomorrow?"

Haylie pretended to inspect her fingernails.

"Your wasting time, Ryan. People are already saying your going to lose."

So what?

This was just a game he and Haylie invented.

It wasn't some basketball game, such as the East High Wildcats verus the West High Knights, because everyone knew the Wildcats were going to cream those Knights any day.

"If I don't come up with something by tomorrow, we'll call it even, okay?" he asked, and Haylie looked at him.

"If you say so."

"I know so." Ryan said, sneaking a kiss on her cheek before heading back to his own desk, as Mr. Pepper started the lesson.


	7. The Truce Is Called

**Author's Note: Sorry if chapter seven is kind of short, but only because I want to get this done before I go to school! Oh, look at that! I did! Happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: The Truce Is Called**

It was day five of the Cellphone War, and still no sign of Ryan or the lovely ringtone he promised.

Alot of people said (including the basketball players that Troy had informed Troy about) that Ryan was forming a truce.

So...does that mean the party is over?

"I was having so much fun!" Haylie told Sharpay as they were getting stuff from their lockers.

"Haylie, Ryan was feeling somewhat uncomfortable about this whole thing. He told me people were acting weird, and he only wanted this to be shared among you two, and with the entire East High student body." Sharpay told her, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Sharpay gave her friend a smile.

"There will be other times, I'm sure, where Ryan will proclaim war against you."

That made Haylie feel slightly better, as she ran into Ryan before heading into Ms. Darbus' classroom.

"Where's the ringtone you promised me?" Haylie asked, and Ryan smiled slightly.

"I never sent one, did I? I must have forgot." he told her, and Haylie shook her head.

"Weren't you having fun?" she asked.

"Up until everyone started poking in. Like what Sharpay probably told you, I wanted this to be kept to ourselves, and not to anyone else in the school. Now, I don't feel like if this should contuine, and neither should you." Ryan explained.

Haylie looked at him, and bit her lower lip.

Not contuine?

Was Ryan crazy?

Perhaps, but he did have a point.

Not alot of people would pay attention to the fact that a couple would be doing a type of "war" (no guns or machines included), and would only be interested in the drama around them.

That's why it's so interesting to have couples at your school, because they caused so much drama, that it's actually like a daily soap oprea.

"I guess I see your point." Haylie explained, and Ryan smiled.

"But, I really knew how much you enjoyed this."

"Yeah, I did." Haylie replied.

So, if she enjoyed it, then Ryan had to tag along, and that wasn't fiar to him, as well as her.

"You didn't have to contuine to do this, you know. We could have stopped after Star Wars."

"And miss the excitment on your face? It was like seeing Lilly's reaction when I was Santa Claus." Ryan stated, and Haylie laughed.

"I guess that's true.."

The warning bell cut them off, and Ryan grinned.

"Ready for homeroom?"

Apparently, but now that Ryan has called truce, would there be another crazy day?

Yeah, there would be!

Haylie linked her arm into his as she smiled.

"Let's face the music."


	8. The War Of All Wars

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! Usually I do nine or ten, depending on the situation, even thirteen. Alot of people want me to do a different couple for my story, but I can't really think of a couple that I haven't done outside of Disney, so I'm going ahead, and doing another Rylie. Or, I might even surprise you guys..happy reading!**

**Chapter Eight: The War Of All Wars**

"Let me rub my sleeve against your arm!"

"No!"

Today was unusally cold, and Haylie was wearing a sweater, and was sitting on top of the heater that the school had.

"Come on, I want to see if I can shock anyone!"

And she doesn't seem to do that already?

Ryan sighed, and unrolled his shirt sleeve, and Haylie jumped down from the heater, and furiously rubbed on Ryan's arm with her sweater.

"What if you can't shock anyone?" Ryan asked.

"I will, don't worry..." Haylie said, and he saw her smile as she went over to Chad, and Ryan had to follow, just in case Chad tried to do anything.

"Chad!" Haylie called, and Chad and Taylor looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Haylie poked his arm, and Ryan burst out laughing as Chad's face grew into confusion.

"What the heck, Haylie?" Chad asked, and Taylor grinned.

"I think she's trying to shock you." she replied, as Haylie nodded.

Chad looked at his girlfriend, and rolled his eyes.

"What if I don't want to be shocked at the moment?"

"Face it, Chad: your hair tells it all!" Haylie explained, and Chad looked at Ryan.

"Aren't you going to say something to control your girlfriend?" he asked, and Ryan smiled.

"To ruin the moment? Of course not!" Ryan said, and Haylie turned to Ryan.

"It's not working." she responded, and Ryan smiled.

"Sometimes shocks happen at vartiey of--"

Suddenly, Ryan felt a shock run through his spine, and he glanced at Haylie, who was laughing.

"You were saying?" Haylie asked, but she shierked as Ryan started to chase after her, while Chad and Taylor started to laugh, and Ryan finally caught her by the waist.

"Let me go! Let me go...I didn't mean it!" Haylie said, and Ryan smirked.

"Sure you did."

"I didn't! Let go of me!" Haylie explained, and Ryan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

"Evans, do you do that to your girlfriend when she does something to you?" Chad asked.

"Perhaps." Ryan said, and as he let Haylie talk to Chad and Taylor, he took out his cellphone, and decided that he should send one last ringtone, since he knew Haylie had so much fun with the Cellphone War.

A few minutes later, when Haylie checked her cellphone, James Blunt's "Your Beautiful" rang in the qaud, and he laughed, despited Haylie's red face.

"Come on! Do you hontestly think I forget?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"But, why this one?" she asked.

Ryan smiled, and took her hand.

"Because. Just like the song suggests, your beautiful to me. Besides, I'm keeping that as your ringtone."

"No! What about Barbie Girl?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie, that doesn't fit you at all! Admit it!" Ryan pointed out, and Haylie laughed, as the bell signaled everyone to get to homeroom, and Ryan felt pretty good, for being in a war.


End file.
